Death Or Not?
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: The Battle Of The Ministry is in full flow and Sirius Black dies... but what will the outcome be when there is another character in there? Will he die... or not? R&R to find out!


Alternative ending of when Sirius fell through the veil

N.B I have created a character and added her in; I will be expanding, and continuing the story with her in it – it's started in 'the story of harry potter mark two' – but this scene has been in my head so long, I decided it was time for it to be let loose also, she is very very brainy, greater than Hermione, can defeat all the teachers at the school and has been doing non-verbal spells since 2nd year

The battle is chaos; battles are ensuring everywhere between my friends and Death Eaters, and to be honest, we are not doing great. I send an anti-attack spell at Dorian, a Death Eater in the process of attacking Hermione; this means he cannot attack her but instead decides to go after Ginny. This was a mistake because at least Hermione can hold her own. I distract Dorian, so Ginny can get away; we duel shortly before I defeat him with a flick of my wand, he slumps to the ground and does no more harm.

I step inbetween many other Death Eaters and Luna, Neville and Ginny; the only person I know I don't have to worry about in a duel is Harry, he can beat every person in our year besides me.

What feels like hours later, I end up in a room with about 30 Death Eaters and cannot do much more than to keep them at bay, I defeat 4 but 26 remain. With a crash, Harry and Neville burst through the double doors, and sprint through the shocked Death Eaters to me. Harry and I are communicating non-verbally, using our twin-to-twin connection.

"You ok?" harry asks

"Yeah, all the others are down!" I reply

"I know. We need to keep this prophecy safe!"

"Yes, you keep a hold of it, whilst I battle; but _please_ Harry, be careful. Oh crap Bellatrix is really annoying me, shoot a stunner at her would you?"

Harry attempts to stun Bellatrix, but she reacts with such speed I have to deflect it away from Harry.

"NON verbal, Harry," I whisper.

"Well we're not all child geniuses Vic," he retaliates.

"Good work, Harry," I communicate through minds, "you're making them think that there are rifts between us."

"It's not hard, Vic, I am annoyed with you!"

"Well, I'm going to let all the rifts between us, like the whole Sirius preferring you thing and the way you let my ex-boyfriend die show, but although they're almost healed, I'll act like they're not. Savvy?"

"Not really, but ok then," Harry responds.

So we do. I let rip about everything I hate about him, as I twist and twirl, duck and jump, to avoid the constant stream of attack. Neville just stands there with his nose bleeding, yet then, the Death Eaters encircle us. They make it so they are just one huge shield, and every offensive spell I use, is sent back. They have us cornered.

Every ray of light I think of is disappearing; I change tactics, so do they. Every idea I come up with is beaten. All I'm doing is holding off the inevitable, until

Through the upper tier of this godforsaken room bursts through:

Mad Eye Moody

Nymphadora Tonks

Remus Lupin

Kingsley Shacklebolt

And Sirius Black.

They are our saviours. And their arrival distracts the Death Eaters long enough for us to turn the tables on them (well me anyway). I let down our super strong shield charm, and put that on the back burner – it's still in position but I can cast 2 spells at once; the shield charm will protect us from everything besides the killing curse and extremely strong curses, until I refocus the majority of my energy onto it.

We run. I shoot spells at Death Eaters and they are tumbling; Tonks is battling Dolohov; he attacks her so fiercely she falls down the stone steps and does not rise. Lupin takes over her battle, and ends up defeating him.

The Death Eaters are falling, falling rapidly, but not rapidly enough. Lucius Malfoy, the leader, notices Neville's legs are out of the protection of my shield charm, and makes them start tap dancing; we can no longer move quickly, but we're fine.

"Harry," I yell. "Harry, take Neville up the steps with the prophecy, you'll be safe!"

"What about you?" he asks.

"I need to kick some, (break to attack a Death Eater) Death Eater ASS!"

Sirius is battling his cousin Bellatrix up on the deiy. She shoots a jet of red light at him, he ducks and taunts her. This jet hits him straight in the chest.

He's falling. Falling down. He falls through the archway, that was earlier making all those whispering noises, and I forget about the Death Eaters, as does Harry. We break for Sirius, but Lupin catches Harry around the middle, he tells him its too dangerous, that Sirius is dead. I sprint past; Lupin attempts to stop me, I evade his grasp and jump, jump into the crevice where Sirius fell.

I steady myself with a spell; I am no longer falling fast, but under control, but how do I know where to go when I am blinded by tears? I wipe them away, and see his body on the flat shelf of rock just below, to the left. I can see the slight rise and fall of his chest: he's alive!

I land with a soft thud on the jut of rock, and cradle his head. There is blood everywhere, but he's alive. I grasp his torso and begin my assent; I can treat him when I can see.

Joy has filled my body; especially when I see, upon my return, that Dumbledore has arrived! He is capturing the fallen Death Eaters, putting them under an anti-disapparation jinx before running to fight 3 Death Eaters at once.

Sirius' breathing is jagged. I realise, to save him, I must act quickly. I summon some dittany and use my wand to expel it all over his body, to all the cuts and abrasions to heal them. I then use my wand to collect all the spilt blood from the puddle forming under him, and with a jab of my wand, shoot it back into his body before the dittany has shut all the wounds up.

He's still not awake, and his breathing is still not steady, so I place him in the recovery position and clear his airways from the clotting blood there. Both his legs along with his left arm are broken, so I heal them, before seeing Bellatrix fleeing.

"Lupin, carry on!" I yell at him, "You know what to do!"

I stand up and sprint after the retreating back of Bellatrix, Harry hot on my heels.

We duel Bellatrix, rather Harry does, his absolute rage at the death of Sirius (he doesn't know yet that he hasn't died, but I don't want to interrupt his flow) making him expel such force behind his spells. I simply stand there and save his neck when his fury sputters momentarily, meaning that his shield fell when she attacked.

"Going to cry to your master are you?" Harry yells at Bellatrix. "He can't _hear _you."

"Can't I Potter?" a voice with such silky smooth hatred emits from Voldemort. He seems to know that the prophecy has been smashed.

A killing curse is sent at Harry, but I deflect it away from him.

"Harry, GO!" I yell mind-to-mind. "Go see Sirius; he's alive!"

I feel Harry's relief and shock at this news, but he cannot move as of yet.

N.B this story would continue into the battle between Victoria, then later Dumbledore vs Voldemort but that isn't this story; it will be contained in the story of Harry Potter mark 2, when I get up to it, only upto on it Harry and Victoria being rescued from the Dursleys

Please review

Hope you liked

Vicky xx


End file.
